Five more minutes
by Ella Inspired
Summary: It just takes five minutes. Rayella.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Five minutes**

**By Ella**

_My redone version of Parenting Made Easy…_

_Hopefully this one will go well…_

_I don't own anything_

(^^)

Stella Yamada always thought that she wouldn't know any other life other than constantly moving from one place to another because of her parents. She always thought that she'd constantly be in the shadow of her twin brothers, certified prodigies. Stella always thought that she'd have to continuously prove herself to those around her.

The revolutionary and guitarist always thought that she'd never see the end of those days.

Days when she wondered if Brenigan would rain on her parade, days when she wondered if her friends would grow tired of her crazy antics, days when she wondered if maybe her greatest fear would be realized: She wasn't enough.

But there were days when such things didn't bug her, it happened practically every morning.

A gentle kiss onto her cheek roused her, her eyes opening in a wince as a sleepy smile drew itself upon her face. A deep chuckle sounded beside her ear, as a warm weight wrapped itself around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Come on sleepy head, get at it, we're going to be late."

"Mmm…five more minutes," she replied, snuggling into the comfort of her pillow. Another chuckle. "Stell, come on, you've got two minutes to get up before I call Daphne and Pierce to come wake you."

The half-Asian groaned, rolling onto her back with a hand thrown over her head to obscure the light that hit her straight in the face. "Aw you wouldn't do that Ray, you love me too much." Another kiss was pressed onto her forehead, her hand moving to reach up to stroke his neck. "Ray," she whined softly as his lips moved from her forehead over her eyes and onto her nose, to lightly caress her pouting lips and down her neck.

"Just five minutes," she trailed, her neck arching to give him more access. Ray hummed against the column of her neck, his lips tasting her skin hungrily.

He growled softly as he felt her hands dance across his hair, her skillful fingers tangling in the thick strands of gold. She tugged at his mane; pulling him back up to meet her lips with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his weight settling deliciously over her.

Stella moaned softly as she felt his tongue prod against her lips, asking for access; when such was granted, their tongues intertwined, playing for dominance and then simply to gain pleasure.

Ray's hands roamed down her body, hooking her leg onto his hip.

At times like this, Stella forgot about the things that use to bug her.

Like Brenigan for example: at twenty-seven, Stella had no need to worry about the principal that unintentionally introduced her to her future band-mates and best friends.

She didn't have to worry a thing about her parents constant moving around anymore either, because she had a well-paying career of her own that required no relocation whatsoever. Her insecurities about her exceptional little brothers were a thing of the past, neither Andrew or Timothy could claim that they were happily married, living the American dream consisting of the nice house, the white picket fence and the two point five kids.

As for her friends getting tired of her crazy antics?

Hardly; compared to their own kids, Stella's plans for fun were considered pretty mediocre in comparison.

Speaking of which…

"Eww mommy, daddy, that's gross!"

"Oh come on," Ray muttered into her cheek as he tore his lips from hers. Stella snickered softly into Ray's cheek, gently pushing him off of her. "Five more minutes?"

"No, I wanna wake mommy up!" the voice of Daniel Pierce declared, the bed bouncing slightly as he jumped up onto the mattress. "Me first!" Daphne Rose claimed, jumping onto the bed along with her younger brother.

Ray rolled off of Stella, pulling her against him and allowing the half-Asian woman to snuggle into his chest.

"Daddy!" Pierce wailed with a toothy grin as he jumped atop the two cuddling adults, he burst out laughing as his sister jumped behind him, creating a human dog-pile on their parents' bed.

"Morning mommy, morning daddy," the twins chorused with gap toothed smiles and sparkling eyes.

Stella snickered, inviting Daphne and Pierce into the embrace between the two adults. Resting her chin atop Pierce's dark blonde locks, she couldn't suppress the smile dancing on her lips as she watched her husband wrap his arms protectively over his six year old daughter, who snuggled into the warmth Ray offered.

Daphne's light brunette locks contrasted against the big blue eyes that stared at her, the contented look on her cherubic face causing Stella to release an uncharacteristic coo as she reached over to brush her daughter's hair out of her face and behind her ear.

The Beech family lapsed into a comfortable silence that only stopped when a shrill ring came from Ray's cell-phone that sat on his bedside table.

Everyone let out a collective groan.

"Five more minutes!"

Ray snickered. "Come on you, we've got to go," he ordered, leaning over to grab his cell-phone. He glanced at the screen of his phone, rolled his eyes and swung Daphne onto his lap. "Come on, let's get a move on."

"Daddy, five more minutes!" Pierce claimed, reaching his hands to pull his older sister back. "Not a chance kid," Ray answered, grabbing the small blonde boy with the chocolate eyes and swinging him under his arm, he did the same to Daphne which got both kids shrieking. "Please daddy! Five more minutes!"

Just before he stepped out of their bedroom door, he looked over his shoulder and called, "And Stella, off your pretty little ass, you're gonna be late."

She groaned. "Aw please Ray!"

"Five more minutes," the blonde man stated mockingly, "how can you even sleep in five minutes?"

Stella cocked a brow. "Who said anything about me sleeping in those five minutes?"

Ray's brow jumped onto his hair line, glancing at the two kids situated underneath his arms and then back at his wife of almost ten years. A silence lapsed.

"Alright," he began, putting the two kids down in the hallway. "You two get five minutes. Now scat."

The twins giggled, but before they ran off to watch SpongeBob, Daphne asked, "Are you going to ask mommy if we can have a little brother or sister?"

Pierce interjected, "I don't want a brother or sister; I want a pet monkey named Steve!"

"Or a pony!" Daphne added.

"Yeah, ask mommy if we can have a pony and a monkey named Steve!"

**FINIS**

**Yepp…so there you go. **

**Sorry about the confusion with my previous one-shot **Balcony symphonies **there was an issue with new uploads. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

Ella


End file.
